Lost With No Faith
by Noiseless
Summary: Nothing to say except you'd better expect great things when you read this. Ups and downs of two totally opposite but totally close characters.


CHAPTER 1: RAIN

Akiko Kikuchi: Hey

Rain Yoan: Hi Ako-kun

Ako Kikuchi: Did you get my message from last night?

Rain Yoan: Yea. I emailed back to u

Akiko Kikuchi: Well. That's great!

Rain Yoan: It'd better be. took me all night to finish that damn report.

Akiko Kikuchi: So how is it in America?

The curser blinked on the computer. I stared at the screen, eyes wide open.

_So how is it in America?_

_So how is it in America?_

_How can I tell him? How can I tell Ako-kun that we aren't in America? How will he react when-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. I slammed the laptop shut and swiveled around to see a blonde girl wearing a black miniskirt and a navy blue tank top holding a plate which looked to consist of dumplings on it.

"Rain." She asked, a blank expression creeped upon her face as she eyed the laptop.

"Yea, Sonny-chan?" I stared with my crystal blue eyes into her identical ones.

"I made Dango."

"Yum. Leave it on the coffee table right over there for me, okay sis? I will eat it right after I finish something."

"What is the thing you are finishing?" Sonny walked over to my laptop and opened it, holding the computer above my flailing arms.

"Hold on, Shorty." The blonde laughed. I glared and raised my voice.

"That's my personal stuff! Put it down!" I tried to grab it, but Onee-chan turned around and towards my bed, out of reach.

She read my chat.

"Mmm. How are you gonna tell Ako-kun that we don't live in America?" She asked, a teasing expression in her voice.

I grunted. "I was ABOUT to tell him-"

"Tell him what, may I ask?" She cut me off. "Tell him that you actually live in Nagishama, a city away from him, and you are just trying to avoid him after the fight you guys had?" Onee-chan smirked. She knew I would never tell Akiko the truth.

"Y-yeah.." I stuttered, even though we both knew it would never happen.

"Rain. I'm not that dumb. You're too afraid to tell him the truth, so you're just gonna tell him 'Oh baby, it's wonderful here in America! I love you so, musha musha musha'.." I hated the way she got the tone of my voice perfectly.

"Get."

"What? What do you mean?" The girl in the miniskirt gave me the puppy eyes.

"Get out. Now."

"Why?"

"Because I am your big sister, and I tell you what to do."

"Your mom's ass, you do!" She stood. "You don't tell me anything. But I WILL leave, only because I CHOOSE to." Sonny huffed and walked out, slamming the door behind her. I flinched.

"You'd better eat that Dango I made you, sis!" A familiar but muffled voice yelled.

"Mmhm." I mumbled.

"WHAT?" The voice was louder.

I sighed. Inhaled, and "I SAID 'MMMHMM!"

Then there was a woosh of slience. No more footsteps, no more annoying voices,not even the joyful chirps of Sonny-chan's canaries.

It was just silence.

The sound of the long sigh I had created broke it. As I stared at the laptop laying on my bed, I thought to myself again, _How will he react?_

I walked over to the laptop and picked up, then sat down. I read the following messages:

Akiko Kikuchi: Hey are you still there?

Akiko Kikuchi: Helloo.

Akiko Kikuchi: Are you pissed at me of something?

Akiko Kikuchi: please answer

Akiko Kikuchi: I will wait I guess

Akiko Kikuchi: answer me Rain. I'm sorry if I said something..

My hands were a blur of white as I keyed a reply:

Rain Yoan: im here. Onee-chan interrupted our conversation.

There was no answer for a few moments. I leaned back on the bed, and as my back barely hit the wall, I sprang back up and read what Ako-chan had said.

Akiko Kikuchi: Anyways.. back to it. How's America?

I inhaled again. I had almost forgot about that!

Rain Yoan: Um..

Akiko Kikuchi: Yess?

Rain Yoan: I have to go.

Akiko Kikichi: Why?

Rain Yoan: Sonny-chan wants me..

Akiko Kikuchi: you sure something isn't up with you?

My heart started to tear as I typed:

Rain Yoan: Everything's fine between us. I'm sorry if I worried you, Ako-chan.

Akiko Kikuchi: okay then.. I'll let you go.

Rain Yoan: Okay. Talk later.

Akiko Kikuchi: Bye.

I didn't bother writing back. I powered off my laptop and put it under my bed, hopefully where it would stay.

* * *

NOISELESS: Well, that's the first chapter! Remember guys, each chapter is from different perspectives, from Rain to Sonny, Rain to Sonny, and, well, you get the point.

SONNY: I made Dango.

NOISELESS: Yes, I know that, Sonny-chan.. I just wrote that in the story.

SONNY: Eat it.

NOISELESS: How can I eat it? You're a character! It won't go through me!

RAIN: *sigh* I would advise you to eat it, Noiseless. Sonny won't give up until you do..

SONNY: Is somebody going to eat my Dango, or what? It's getting cold.

NOISELESS: FINE.

RAIN: See? Now everybody's happy! *smile*

NOISELESS: *negative aura surrounding as she eats invisible Dango*


End file.
